<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry is man's rebellion against being what he is. by looseleiftea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962273">Poetry is man's rebellion against being what he is.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea'>looseleiftea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Piercings, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(but this is fucking stupid)</p><p>Aka:</p><p>A glimpse into Yuki's rebellion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki/Toudou Kimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry is man's rebellion against being what he is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all part of Yuki's rebellious streak.</p><p>No curse. No rules. No restraints.</p><p>When he had dared to think of being free - a luxury he rarely let himself have - he'd pictured himself running away. Off into the woods like Kyo had. And then later on, he had imagined Tohru's hand in his as they left for their perfect life that he had been busy trying to create for them both.</p><p>And yet when it happened, when he held Machi in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as his body stayed in human form, those dreams seemed borderline comical. His heart had already been freed.</p><p>Tohru. Machi. Kakeru. Hell even Kimi, Nao, Ayame and that damn cat had all helped him take the lip off the box. His perfect future was now the messy one he was going to be damned if he didn't take advantage of.</p><p>And this was his rebellion.</p><p>"You've done this before?" He asked, nerves clear in his voice. He was sandwiched between Kakeru and Kimi on the couch of Kakeru's apartment.</p><p>"Yes, Kimi did Kakeru's." Kimi cooed, her sickly sweet voice making an appearance. Admittedly it didn't make Yuki any less nervous, and yet he nodded gently, jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>It was a sharp pain. And then it was over.</p><p>"Very good." Kakeru nodded.</p><p>His legs shook when he stood to look at the damage.</p><p>A tiny silver stud was lodged into his earlobe.</p><p>And he smiled.</p><p>It was the perfect, stupid start of to perfect, stupid rebellion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kimi and Kakeru did each others piercings you can't tell me otherwise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>